The Push
by RoseRedGurl
Summary: "Deni, we need you. He needs you. Please come back to Charming." She slapped her phone shut and run inside the house, breathing fast.She couldn't believe she was actually back in Charming. But he sounded pretty distraught on the phone, so she had to come. Things were pretty messed up. What else could she do? HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The Call

They laid out on the grass, bathing in the sun. Not that _she_ needed it, but there was nothing better to do. She was use to things moving pretty quickly due to her upbringing, but that wasn't something she was going to talk about with anyone anytime soon.

Telling happy stories tended to bring up too many painful memories. Things that she regretted, things that she felt ashamed that she didn't regret. It was still all too fresh, even after ten years.

She pushed up on her elbows and turned towards her friend, "Hey Stace?"

"Yeah?" Her friend stayed lying in the grass, eyes closed.

"Not that this isn't fun and everything, but is this all we're gonna do?"

Giggles came from Stace, "What else could we do?"

"Our boyfriends?"

Both of them started laughing, "You know those boys are having them time right now, just like we're having our time."

"But our time is boring," she whined.

Stace kicked her friend over.

"STACY! You could have killed me!" The other girl dramatically yelled.

They began to burst out in laughter as the girl's phone started ringing.

The girl answered it quickly, hoping it to be her boy, "Hello?"

"If it's Tyler, tell him to get his ass back." Stace told her.

But it wasn't Tyler, her boyfriend or Charlie, Stacy's boyfriend. In fact it wasn't anyone that lived in Arizona. The low voice made her body clam up her heart hurt. On the other line was someone she hadn't talked to in years and he sounded distraught. And when he was begging for her to come back it nearly made her cry.

"Deni, we need you. He needs you. Please come back to Charming."

She slapped her phone shut and run inside the house, breathing fast.

* * *

**RoseRedGurl**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Charming

AN: Story Follows-8 Faves-1 Reviews-1 in a matter of minutes really made me excited. Thank you!

* * *

Deni had left a scribbled note on the kitchen table for Tyler that said,

_Sorry I wasn't here when you got back._

_Something came up… anyways, I'll be back in a couple of days._

_I have my phone on me._

_I love you._

_Deni3_

She'd also sent Stace a text, who had been worried about Deni since she had burst into tears the other day. It basically said the same thing. No real details like where she was going or who she was going to see or what was wrong. All that her best friend and boyfriend got were vague messages that told them that she'd be back soon… ish. Yeah, like that won't worry a person.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOA

The "Welcome to Charming" sign made Deni's stomach turn. She had half a mind to turn around right there. But she'd made an internal promise that she would go and help out her… could she call him a friend? She hadn't seen the man in nearly a decade, nor had she spoken with him at all. There were no attempts at contacting anyone.

"Maybe coming here was a mistake," she thought to herself.

Parking in a motel parking lot, Deni pulled out her phone and looked at the last number to call her last. Her thumb swirled around the green talk button, a few times, before she pressed it.

A gruff voice answered, "Hello?"

"Opie?"

"Deni? Is that you?"

There was a brief pause before she said, "I'm in charming."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOA

A loud knock woke a sleeping Deni from a nightmare that was slowly fading from memory. She rose from the motel bed and answered the door. A large man stood in the doorway.

"Didn't anybody tell you not to waste the day?" Opie joked.

Deni yawned, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to joke with someone who just woke up?"

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Opie Winston wrapped his arms around the girl. He'd finally got one of his best friends to come home.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**AN: Thank You all so much for the Reviews, Story Follows, Author Follows, Story Favorites, and Author Favorites. It's so sweet of all of you. It lets me know that you all are enjoying The Push. I will try to update as much as a chapter a day. I know my last SOA fic... I wasn't good at keeping up with it and it had to be declared dead. But I'm trying as hard as I can to make sure that this fic won't have to go unfinished.**

**Hope You all are excited for SOA season 5. It's coming up very soon and I have something planned for that day. You'll know what I mean when the time comes. I love you all. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Ten years. It had been a miserably long ten years since Deni had been in Charming. What had made it miserable for everyone was the fact that she never told anyone. Deni never let on that she was unhappy in Charming. Hell, she didn't even figure it out until graduation. She could remember how at the after-graduation party, she had pushed David Hale into a pool. Her first official act of adulthood couldn't be anymore childish. It was after that night that she realized that this wasn't the life she wanted. Jax and Opie were patching in to SAMCRO and the only way to stay close to them was to be Croweater or Sweetbutt. Neither of which she was wanted.

After they had patched in, Deni would be kept at arms length and pretty much cut out of her best friends lives. Gemma tried to explain that it was the lifestyle. That Deni should have been used to it, being the daughter of an ex-SAMCRO member. Deni's father was SAMCRO meant her whole family was close with the MC, which made losing him that much harder.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOASOA

Deni was sitting across from Ope. She'd asked him to fill her in on what was happening. He'd sounded so urgent on the phone, Deni had dropped everything to come help him.

"It's Jax, Deni. He's... something happened."

"What?"

"N-" Opie stopped himself. True, it was a need-to-know situation but he'd called Deni. She couldn't help if she didn't know what was going on. "His son-"

Deni smiled, "Wait, Jax has a kid? I always knew he and Tara would have a kid someday.

"It's not Tara's kid. It's his junkie whore of an ex-wife's and his kid. Abel," Opie pulled out his wallet to show Deni a picture or Jax and the little tyke. "He was kidnapped... the rest is club business."

Looking at how happy Jax was, it broke Deni's heart to know that his son was missing. "He must be a mess," her eyes never left the picture. She hadn't seen Jackson Teller genuinely smile in ages. Even if it was a picture, it was still something to go off of. She'd get to see the real thing in time.

Opie put his hand on Deni's knee, "That's why I called you. There's a funeral tonight for the Prospect. You should come with us."

After giving the bear of a man a strange look, Opie explained. How Cameron was upset and vengeful after hearing Gemma had murdered his son. He'd gone after Abel, to kill him, but ended up stabbing the Prospect. Tara had been there and tried to keep him alive, but he'd lost too much blood. There wasn't a way to save the Prospect. And the last time anyone SAMCRO saw Abel, it was when Cameron kidnapped him.

Deni could barely breath, "I don't have anything for a funeral, Ope. I don't have any clothes except what I'm wearing."

"You didn't plan this very well."

Deni cocked an eyebrow at him, "When have you ever known me to plan well?"

Opie dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He pulled a few twenties and handed them to his friend, "Buy what you need for tonight and the next couple of days. There's couple of places in town. You should be able to find some things. I'll pick you up in a few hours." He stood from the bed.

"Thank you Opie."

He shared a rare smile with the girl before leaving. Deni could help but feel ... fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed. Start letting me know if you have any suggestions for this ol' story of mine.**

**You're feedback is needed (:**

**RoseRedGurl**


	4. Chapter 4: The Funeral

**AN: Longer Chapters. I suppose I've teased you all enough.**

* * *

After shopping, Deni dumped everything onto the bed then hopped in the shower. The hot beads of water massaged her as they hit her skin. She basked in it for a good half hour before cleaning herself up and exiting the shower. After undergarments, she slid on a pair of black jeans, pulled a black tank top over her head and covered up with a thin jacket. Then put her rings on her fingers. She pulled her hair back then proceeded to fold everything else that she had bought. It was enough clothes for the rest of the week. She hoped that's all she would need.

A buzz from her phone made Deni jump. It was a text from Tyler asking where she was.

'_Don't worry Tyler. I'm taking care of something with fam. I'll be home soon._'

There was a knock on the door. A blonde woman was at the door. There was a smile plastered on her face but it seemed genuine. Deni asked, "Can I help you?"

The woman nodded, "You're Deni right? I'm Lyla, a friend of Opie's." And speak of the devil, Opie exited a small car and walked up to both of them.

"Friend of yours?" Deni then remembered how Ope had asked her to come with "us". Lyla must have been who he was referring to.

Opie smiled at the blonde before looking back at Deni, but that was she needed. She could read her old friend like a book. He was really into this Lyla girl. As long as she made him happy, Deni would accept the girl with open arms.

"We should get going."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOASOASOA

The last time Deni had set foot in the Dubrowski Funeral Home was after John Teller died. He had been like a second father to her, and she hated being reminded about his passing. She didn't even know the Prospect, yet she felt her heart breaking seeing how many people had come, how many people cared about the guy. All of SAMCRO friends and family along with old army buddies of the Prospect's. It was all kind of strange to her... seeing someone being mourned over. Lyla and Ope walked towards the home but Deni hung back. She saw people she knew. She wasn't ready for everyone to see her yet. Seeing Opie was hard enough.

After convincing herself to stop being a coward, she needed to at least walk up to the funeral home.

A very irritated Jacob Hale walked across the street, met by his younger brother David, who was a part of Charming PD. David, as much as he disliked SAMCRO, was understanding of the gathering. Jacob Hale, however, was disgusted by the large gathering of bikers to mourn someone who wasn't even officially SAMCRO yet. He thought they were the scum of the earth and couldn't wait to rid the world of them.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOASOASOA

David looked around, staying in one place, making sure that everything went smoothly. He never could wrap his head around SAMCRO doing something, even as simple as a funeral, peaceful. It was a little unsettling to him, as well as a lot of other Charming citizens, to see the vulnerable Sons. It wasn't something they were use to. It was something that's not supposed to happen to SAMCRO. His wandering eyes fell upon a girl he hadn't seen since graduation. He walked up to her.

He very sarcastically told her, "I'm dry now."

It had earned him a scold for a moment before she recognized who it was, "David fucking Hale. Is that you?"

"Why yes, Miss. Riggs, it is."

She let out a scoff before embracing the man, "You've filled out Hale. Last time I saw you, you were a lanky stick squirming out of a pool."

"And the last time I saw you, you were hanging off the arms of Jackson Teller and Harry Winston." He'd said it in a joking way, but Deni had taken it to heart. It made her feel bad, what she did to him, "I didn't mean it like-"

Her smile dropped as she cut Hale off, "It was a cruel thing to do and I'm sorry for it. If I could take back all the mean things I did to you back then I would. You never did anything to deserve them."

David Hale smiled at the girl. He'd finally gotten the apology he'd been waiting for since junior high. But at this point, years later, he didn't really care for it anymore. He'd grown from those days and had moved on from them. He accepted the apology and gave Deni another squeeze before letting her walk further to the funeral home. He thought she had probably come with or for one of the Charming Sons and didn't want to keep her. The thing was, she couldn't move from that spot.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Kozik, Clay, Opie, Chibs and Bobby were all gathered near the entrance. Kozik had made the trip from Tacoma, not only to pay his respects but also to talk with Clay. Opie was telling the President about the up and coming Prospects. There were three of them; Filthy Phil, Shepard, and Miles. Clay seemed alright with the new recruits. It added bodies to their charter. Clay gave Kozik a look and said, "Tell him."

"Tacoma's growing a little thick. I was hoping to jump to a smaller charter."

"You're thinking about coming back to Charming?" Bobby asked.

Kozik gave him a nod, "I'm gonna put in a request to transfer next church."

Chibs and Opie shared a look. They knew how that would end. It wouldn't.

"That ends on Tig, brother."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Deni couldn't make it onto the funeral home's property. Once she reached the curb something in her screamed to go back to the motel. And she listened. She walked as fast as she could back to her motel room and locked the door. She had a bad feeling about tonight.

* * *

**AN: I will be writing chapter five today, meaning I'll be on Fanfiction all day. So if you have any suggestions on what you may want to see as far as friendships, backstories, relationships ... let me know. Also, I hope everyone is excited for Season 5 tomorrow. **

**Reviews, &all that jazz.**

**RoseRedGurl**


	5. Chapter 5: Sprung

**AN: So my computer decided to shut down on me and erase I had on chapter 5. So I apologize if this isn't 100%. I'm a bit angry. Love ya'll**

* * *

Deni had gotten hardly any sleep that night. The fact of being back in Charming and all of the memories had rushed back all too quickly, once she'd gotten back to the motel. She hated that she'd been such a pussy last night. It may have something to do with her talk with David Hale. She didn't even know he still lived in Charming. She thought after all the bullshit he'd gone through years go, he would have gotten himself out of town. Obviously she was wrong.

Although, leaving didn't make her feel completely guilty. She'd turned on the news and found out there had been a drive-by at the wake. A boy had been shot and bled out in his mother's arms; and an officer from Charming PD had been hit and died. David Hale. It came as a shock. A wave of relief came over her. She felt a bit selfish that she was relieved for her own life, but it was good she had gotten out of there when she did.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOASOA

Unser had been able to overlook Jax's obstruction charge in light of the circumstances. After throwing on a shirt, Unser escorted Jax outside where he was greeted by the rest of SAMCRO. He was met by an embrace from Clay.

He then turned to Unser, "What do we know on the shooter?"

Unser let them know that the shooter had a busted jaw, nose and cheek, due to Jax bashing his face into the asphalt last night. He had a few priors but no known affiliations. It caught everyone off their rockers. Why would someone associated to SAMCRO shoot at them? It made no sense. It was all Unser knew... about that case anyways.

On Gemma however, he had some news. Since Zobelle's daughter had a 9 mm in her hand when she went down, it would be considered self-defense. At least to the D.A. But Cameron's boy had taken two bullets in the back. Gemma was looking at murder one for that death.

The Sons disbanded to their motorcycles. Opie's phone rang, and he checked caller ID. It was Deni.

He was a bit anxious when he answered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She was very nonchalant.

Opie wanted to scream at the girl. She had disappeared last night and after the drive-by, Opie thought the worst, "Where the hell did you go last night? You had me worried." He heard her chuckle on the other end, "This is nothing to laugh at. Do you not know what happened last night?"

"It's all over the news Ope. Of course I know," She practically yelled into the phone. Deni took a moment to settle before talking again, "I just freaked out a little bit. I wasn't ready to see everyone. And a funeral is no place to show my face at."

Opie had to admit she was right. "I'm just happy you're okay..."

"Look, Ope, I got a couple of things to do, but I'll come down to Teller-Morrow later."

Opie smiled for a moment and the two said their goodbyes. He couldn't believe how worked up he had gotten over one girl. Hell, she wasn't just a girl. His best friend was back in Charming. Anyone would be this... _reasonable_ about everything. With everything going on, he hadn't even notice Jax walk up to him.

"Everything okay?"

Opie looked at him, "Yeah, brother."

Just then, before Jax could say anything else, Tara drove up. He and Opie said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Opie back to the club house and Jax over to Tara.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOA

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others.**

**Can we talk about Season 5? What the freaking heck was that?! OMG! Gemma being on some other guy's dick, Leroy being dead, that guy from Vampires Suck/The Vampire Diaries, .. that ending.**

**For all of you who didn't see the episode last night... sorry. The only thing I had an issue with was Kim Coates's acting at the end. When Tig watched Dawn burn alive, the pain of watching his daughter die in front of him seemed a bit forced and unrealistic until he killed those two people at the end.**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6: Worried

Stacy had become increasingly worried about Deni. First she leaves a very vague text message saying she'd be back soon, now she'd been gone for several days and hadn't called once. Not her, not Charlie, not Tyler. Since they met, Stacy and Deni had been joined at the hip. Almost like sisters, it was scary how close the two were. It was a miracle Charlie and Tyler got them to separate, they were probably the only two who could. It was pretty much the same for them two. Deni would cling to the three of them, like if she didn't cling they would disappear.

She'd gone to meet Tyler at his and Deni's place. He was sitting in the kitchen, drinking.

"You getting the silence too?" Stacy asked.

Tyler sighed and nodded, "I've never gone this long without hearing her voice. I know it sounds clingy, but that's usually her job. She's the one that clings and you know... I can't complain. I like being with her as much as possible. But I'm getting worried. Did she tell you where she was going?"

Stacy shook her head, "Nope. She doesn't answer my texts and hasn't called me back once. I'm about ready to call her mom."

"What makes you think her mom would know where she is? They haven't talked since..." Tyler didn't know, "I don't know. She never really talked about it. She never really talked about her family at all."

Stacy sighed, "Same here. I mean, all she ever told me is that her dad died when she was young. I just want to know where she is. It'll give me some peace of mind."

Tyler nodded as he watched Stacy walk to the opening between the fridge and the wall where Deni had hidden a little black book. It only had one number in it, in case of a real emergency. Stacy pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number.

* * *

Deni laid in her motel bed and stared at the ceiling. She'd been there for so long that she was starting to see designs in it. Her phone was buzzing for, what seemed like, the millionth time that morning. The callers had been Opie, Stacy, and Tyler. And all three of them had been getting the cold shoulder. She knew what Stacy and Tyler were going to say to her. They wanted to know where she was and when she was coming home from wherever she was. And Opie... she didn't know what he wanted but she didn't care. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone.

It would be had been hard enough seeing Opie and Hale. One of her worst fears had come true. Someone she had known really well died and she had barely apologized to him. Deni was going to call David to apologize properly and possibly beg for forgiveness and now she couldn't. He wasn't even that close to Deni, so it scared her that she was so affected by all of this. David fucking Hale's death was killing her.

Someone had pounded on the door.

"Go away Opie!" Deni called out.

There was pounding. Deni sighed and stood up, walking to the door.

"I said go aw-" Her words, and air supply, were cut off when she saw who was at the door.

He gave her a small smile.

"Jax." She couldn't breath.

* * *

**It's late and shorter than I expected but hey, here's Jacky!**


	7. Chapter 7: Aint that a slap in the face

Deni couldn't breath. He was here. _He_ was _here_. This was EXACTLY what she wasn't ready for.

"Can I come in?

She moved out of the was to let Jax in. He sat down in the chair across from Deni's bed. She slowly took a seat, unable to make eye contact. She was unable to do a lot. She could hardly move, barely breath. Seeing him had kind of put her in shock.

"How long have you been back?"

Deni looked at him. He'd changed, a lot. His hair... his hair was longer and his face was rugged and he'd become so fit and handsome. Ten years had really turned him into a real badass. His eyes. His eyes were always the best way to find out how he was feeling. And right now, they were filled with so much sadness. As well as they should be. Deni could help but think that he probably cried himself to sleep more often then not since the baby was kidnapped. They were also eager. They were also tired. He must have been working hard lately.

"Deni?"

Her thoughts were disrupted, "Sorry. What?"

Jax chuckled, "Thinking deeply, as always. How long have you been back?"

She couldn't believe he was here, "A few days... how did you know I was back?"

"Opie. He was acting a bit weird and I just wanted to make sure things were okay. I couldn't believe it and he told me where you were."

Deni swallowed hard, "And when was that?"

"About an hour ago."

Deni looked at her friend. Her heart started to hurt. She couldn't sit anymore. She stood up and began pacing, back and forth. An hour ago. The others must know by now. They had to of known. But if they knew wouldn't they be there by now? Wouldn't they also be pounding on Deni's motel door, trying to avoid the fucking elephant in the room? Probably. Of course they would. At least Tig would. And Piney. And Chibs. They probably wouldn't have even knocked, they would've had one of the house keeping people open the door. Deni's head started to hurt with all of the worry.

"D-did ... did you tell anyone that I was here?"

Jax looked at her. She looked petrified. He stood to his feet and stopped her from her pacing. He made her eyes meet his, "No. As far as I know, only Opie and I know that you're back."

Deni sniffled back tears, "And Lyla."

"You know Lyla?"

Deni nodded, "She and Ope took me to the funeral. But ... I couldn't even make it across the street from the parking lot. I wasn't ready to see anyone and ... I wasn't ready for anyone to see me. For _you_ to see me."

Jax understood, or at least he tried to with that and her not wanting anyone else to see her. It must have overwhelming for her to see Opie and more so for Jax. The two of them had been thick as thieves back in the day.

"Why did you leave Deni? Things were going so great for all of us."

Deni sighed and pulled away, "No they weren't. Tara was going off to Chicago, you and Opie were Prospecting for SAMCRO. I was going nowhere. No future and my friends were abandoning me."

"So your solution was to abandon us?" Jax hadn't realized how harsh his words were.

And suddenly, Deni's guilt was back, "Jax, I never meant to abandon anyone. But I wasn't going to sit around and wait to be abandoned. I had panned on coming back... but things were going so great in Arizona and everyone had given up on trying to find me, except for Piney on my birthday."

"Yeah, the rest of us were too broken to worry about you anymore. How would you feel if you woke up one day to find your best friend," Jax had been walking closer to Deni, "was gone? Her room was nearly empty. No note of where she was, wasn't picking up her phone. Deni, we all thought you were dead! And it's because you were scared of not having us around all the time? How fucking selfish can you get?!"

Deni was ready to punch Jax in the face, "You wanna talk selfish? You choice to fucking prospect without telling me, Tara or Opie and then talked Opie into it. And what happened to never wanting anything to do with the club? Couldn't let daddy know that his lifestyle was shit?"

So much anger had built in Jackson Teller that it had taken over reasoning and voluntary movements. In the heat of the moment, once Deni had finished shouting her venom at him... he slapped her.

* * *

**Yikes... betcha didn't see that one happening. I feel it isn't completely OOC for Jax to do that.  
**

**And, the favorites & follows are so amazing. Thank you all SOOO much. It makes me all giddy when I check my email and see all these alerts in my inbox. ****But, also, could you review too. Let me know what you liked and didn't like. It means a lot.**

**Also, can we just talk about last night's episode. JAX AND TARA GOT MARRIED! Did anyone else giggle like a school girl when he asked her and when it actually happened or was that just me?! And then when Gemma found out, I couldn't stop gasping. Oh... and when Nero and Jax were driving and such. I thought... I just... I don't know. I still don't trust Nero yet. Was anyone a little sad when Fawn didn't look like Dawn? But I thought it was funny when they busted in on her and her boyfriend.**

**While I have you here, do me a favor? Think about who you want the love interest to be. I know the thingy says Kozik but that's my safe route. So if you have any ideas, please let me know. The more feedback I get, the longer chapters you get.**

**RoseRedGurl**


	8. Chapter 8: Sappy Moments

**I know I told a lot of you this was going to be up on Saturday, and I'm sorry for it being up late. Plans were made last minute and I wanted to spend time with my best friend. But I was thinking about this chapter and what I am going to be doing with this story. Also, thank you for all of the reviews and the votes on the love interest. It is pretty much a tie between three characters. So make sure to review on which SON you want to see with Deni. Please & Thanks. **

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

It had been a couple of days, and Deni's cheek still stung. She couldn't believe Jax had hit her, but she tried to push it out of her mind. If she started to think about it again, she would start to defend his actions. She would start blaming herself. And if she started blaming herself, Deni would have to slap her other cheek. Jax was the one being utterly self-fish. How dare he raise his voice at her! How dare he raise a hand to her! Jax Teller, so called protector and lover of all women, hitting one of the fairer sex. What the fuck had crossed his mind?!

Then, among all of the inner commotion, Opie entered Deni's mind and seemed to cheer her right up. She couldn't remember a time where Opie yelled at or towards her. He may not always have been one of the happiest people in the world but he was certainly not going to inflict any pain towards Deni. She had been there for Ope whenever he needed her, she always came whenever he called for her. Laughing for a moment, forgetting that, at one time, Deni wanted Opie more than a friend. Opie being one of her biggest crushes- and she was sure he knew. How could you not know who your best friend wants? He'd never tell her he knew... she was quite the looker herself.

Deni remembered that she had promised Opie that she would come by the club house. And Deni was someone who honored her promises. She needed to be trusted; that's how she knew she was a good friend. Sure, leaving Charming without even a note surely weakened, if not broken, the trust they all had but Deni was determined to win their trust back. And what better place to start then with Opie?

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Clay and Jax had gone off to see Gemma again. Jax genuinely worried for his mother, but he also knew he could find Stahl there. The Prince was turning rat but it was to keep his club safe and his mother out of prison. He knew Gemma could handle her own in there, but he wasn't ready to find his mother not there for him when he needed her. Guess you could say Gemma's been his safety blanket since JT died. She was the only thing consistent in his life besides Opie and Deni, Deni had left and Opie had (until further notice) had stepped away from SamCro for a while. But never Gemma. She's always been there for Jax through the good, the bad, and the absolute fucked up.

Deni had parked her car outside of Teller-Morrow Automotive and waited... like she had a few days ago. Watching messed up cars pull in and shiny rentals pull out. The best part was, no one noticed that she had been there for hours. Her car wasn't one that stood out, nor was Deni drawing a spectacle to herself.

She watched men she knew and loved, and a few new men, walk in and out of TM. Tig, a man she'd fallen for because of the eyes and was disgusted by because of everything else. Kozik, "I hope that idiot wasn't thinking of jumping back to Charming. He knows Tig hates him." Believe it or not, Kozik had actually run into Deni while she was in Arizona. He was on one of Tacoma's gun runs and happened to see her. She begged him not to tell anyone he saw her. They had got to talking and he'd told her all about they feud he and Tig had and how he jumped to Tacoma.

Who knew a dog would get between two men?

She caught a glimpse of a man she didn't know. He looked a little young, head was bald except for a little Mohawk and some kind of design on the sides. It was when his eyes met hers... that's when her heart started racing. He pointing in her direction and that sent Tig to her vehicle. Rolling her eyes and swallowing the bit of fear she had, Deni opened the door and exited her car. Tig paused for a moment, his eyes scanning her body. He knew instantly who she was.

"Well all be damned... Fuck, is that you?" Tig approached the girl slowly. He was never one to forget a face, or a body, but he thought he was wrong. This couldn't be the Deni he'd grown so found over. The same Deni that cried for hours after hearing her father died. The same Deni that broke his heart after leaving Charming without so much as a goodbye.

Deni was frozen in place, as Tig walked towards her. He hadn't changed much. He had more hair, on his head and his face. His hands looked rougher, his eyes more haunting. She managed to squeak out, "It's me Tigger."

"Holy Shit." Deni ran, swinging her arms around him for a tight embrace, which he returned.

From a distance they heard, "Who the fuck is it?!" coming from the garage. They, Tig and Deni, both realized that they'd just had one of those cheesy emotional moments. One of those that you'd only see in romcoms and old black and white flicks. They shook it off and smiled. Deni was in tears, happy as ever. She knew she was among the closest people she'd ever met.

She was home.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OA**

**Okay, once again, I apologize for this being late. I nearly gave up, not knowing what to write and not wanting to go and pull up episodes from SOA. But lucky for you all I love you and didn't want to be a bitch. I updated my lovely fic and did so in a matter of twenty minutes. I'm staying home today to work on more chapters.**

**Once again, please vote for who you want Deni to be with. I'll put up a poll on my page with contenders. Also, like I said in CHAPTER 7, please review with as much feedback as you can. The more you let me know the longer that chapters are and the more you get to learn.**

**This is going up before SOA tonight because I didn't want to make you all wait any longer then you had to.**

**Love you all.**

**PLEASE REVIEW & GO VOTE.**

**RoseRedGurl**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge

**SOASOASOASOASOA**

Tig hadn't noticed the red mark across her cheek until they'd walked back to the garage. He had to remind himself to keep calm. He would deal with this later. Deni had just got back. He'd let her say hello to everyone and then talk to her.

Deni wrapped her arms tightly around every SON she knew. This was a little much for her, but there was no running away now. The ship for being a giant pussy had sailed the second Jax had seen her. There was no way she could leave now. There was no way her heart would let her. Kozik had given her an extra squeeze, much to Tig's dismay and whispered, "I didn't tell anyone," into her ear. It left a small smile on her face.

"Where have you been kid? We've been worried sick." Bobby asked.

Deni looked at the ground and swallowed hard, "Arizona."

"Arizona? What the fuck was in Arizona that wasn't here?" Only Tig.

Deni couldn't answer that. Because there wasn't anything in Arizona... at least there wasn't when she left Charming. No family or friends or scholarships. Hell, she didn't know what made her go to Arizona. Maybe because there were charters everywhere between California and Washington. As far as she knew, Arizona was safe from anything SAMCRO.

"You gonna answer me, Dienna?" Tig spat at her.

Deni's eyes shot up and Tig when he used her name. No one ever called her that unless it was serious or, in Tig's case, very put off. She flinched, remembering the last time she was yelled at, she got hit. But her damn pride could choke on the words anymore.

"Fuck you Tig! This is exactly why I left. You and this club bullshit. Who gives a shit why I was in Arizona?! I was there, now I'm here and I'm starting to regret it."

Tig got in her face, anger built up in him.

"You gonna hit me too?" That question threw them all off guard. It defiantly made Tig's blood run cold.

His balled fists went flat and touched her shoulders, "Who hit you, baby?"

And just then, like clockwork, Jax and Clay strode into the garage. Jax walking with his regular swagger. That is until he saw Tig's hands on the girl he'd just slapped a few days ago. He felt his stomach completely drop when she looked at him. There was still a very visible mark on her face where he had slapped her.

Deni filled, from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head, with absolute rage. Seeing his face did nothing but want her to see him pain. She wanted to reach down his throat and pull out his organs and stomp on his face. But seeing as how that would make her the number one person on SAMCRO'S hit list, she decided on something else. She shook of Tig's hands and walked up to Jax. No one saw, what came next, coming. As far as everyone else knew, besides Opie, this was the first time, since Deni's return, that they'd seen each other. The other SONS thought it was be a bittersweet moment. A few tears, a couple of hugs, maybe a few choice words. Boy were they wrong.

It was eerie. Deni's fist just flew up and had connected with Jax's face faster than anyone could react. It sent the 30-something man across the room. After spitting on him, Deni ran out of the garage and drove back to her hotel room.

"Well that answers that question." Chibs muttered out.

Juice was in utter shock but somehow couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, "Who was that?"

Jax spit out some blood and said, "Dienna Riggs."

**SOASOASOASOASOA**

******Holy Mother Flucker. It feels like my heart has been ripped out. It's gonna be hard writing this story. But after yesterday's episode, I know what direction I want to go with this story. Thank you all for the votes.**

**I did in fact write this chapter right after the episode and it tore threw my heart. But I guess it gives me some ideas for the possible sequel**.

**Also, was anyone the least bit excited to see Wendy? I was. I was proud of her for not falling under Gemma's manipulation. The bitch is smart.. Tara on the other hand is getting on my nerves.**

**Make sure to cast your vote in the pole on my page.**

**Love You All**

**RoseRedGurl**


	10. Chapter 10: I need you

**I know, we're all upset about losing Opie but let's not forget that we almost lost him in the first season. I'm happy that we got to have Opie for a few more years. If it were up to me, I have killed off Clay but it had to be someone behind bars with the boys. **

**OMG! Did anyone else hear about Johnny Lewis (Half-Sack) ? He died yesterday (9.26.12) I don't know about any of you but Half-Sack was one of my favorite characters. I mean, I don't think it's safe to have favorites anymore. All of my favorite characters have died and now Johnny Lewis is dead. Meep!**

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and voting. Love you guys. ENJOY!**

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

The SONS had all gone to see Gemma at the hospital. They all met in the chapel for an impromptu church. It was decided that a few of them would be going to Belfast to get Abel back and to bring him home. Not everyone was going; some of them needed to stay at TM and help run things. They were going to break Gemma out right before they left.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Deni was in her motel room, packing her things and keeping the extra cash that was left over from Opie. He'd paid for the hotel room through the end of the month. It was sweet, but Deni was ready to get out of there. She was only in Charming for five days and she'd already been hit and she'd already hurt someone. This place was not good for her. She needed to go home... back to Stacey and Tyler. She'd been such a terrible friend, not letting either of them know where she was or what was going on. _I'll explain when I get home,_ Deni thought to herself.

She packed up her car and drove over to TM to say goodbye at least to one person. Anyone. Deni would tell the first person she saw, that she was leaving. At least someone would know and she wouldn't have that guilt.

It was getting dark as Deni drove up to TM. She only saw one person in the garage. It was the guy she met eyes with last night. She didn't remember getting to meet him. She was too busy being interrogated by Tig and punching Jax square in the face. She fumed just thinking about it. Deni hoped that she left a mark on Jax. That way, when people asked, he had to tell people he got his shit messed with by a girl. That should be embarrassing enough. It serves him right for slapping her.

Parking and exiting her car, Deni walked up to the unknown SON. He saw her drive up and watched her walk up. He hadn't noticed it last night, but Deni had a good looking body. Perfect, flawless, and sun kissed. Her eyes were nearly as haunting as Tig's. He wanted to get to know her, but with what he saw last night, he only assumed that she was close with the other sons and it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Hey, Deni right? I'm Juice."

Deni nodded, "Right. New guy. Sorry you had to witness me on a bad day."

"No problem, it was kind of brave. I've never seen anyone do that to Jax before.. except Clay a couple of times, ya know."

She smiled, "Well I've know Teller since I was in diapers. We grew up together."

Juice nodded, listening to the girl talk about how she knew the sons. Her father was Dan Riggs, one of the Original Nine. He'd past away when she was 8 and her mom and high tailed it a few years later. Deni lived with Opie's family for about two years. They had all gotten close.

"Wait, Deni... I think I've heard of you. Yeah, you're the girl that took off years ago." He watched her face drop, confirming it was true. "I've always wondered... why-"

Deni stopped him, "Juice- everyone wants to know why. But, I'm just not ready to tell anyone. Speaking of which, could you tell the guys I'm heading back home tomorrow morning?"

Juice was confused, "You're leaving? But you just got back."

"I've only been here for five days and I've already gotten in a fight."

He gave Deni a nod, "I understand but I'm not going to pass on that news. I don't think you should leave again. I saw the way a couple of the guys looked when they saw you. Seeing you was one of the happiest moments of their lives... and now you're gonna leave again?"

There was a split moment of silence before another person spoke up, "Things get tough and you run. Why can't you just stop being a coward?!"

After yelling, he ran off, trying not to let either Juice or Deni see him cry. Deni felt a sharp pain rip through her chest.

"Shit," she muttered out, "Opie wait!" Deni took off after him.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

"Opie. Opie, wait! Opie, " Deni was able to catch up with her friend and stop him. "Opie, I'm sorry."

He snarled at her, "Why? Why would you do this to me? Do you hate me that much?"

That was a bit over-dramatic. Sure, leaving would probably be hard on everyone again but claiming that she hated him; asking if she hated him THAT much. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Opie, I have friends waiting for me to come home! Friends that I haven't talked to for about a week. And you know why? Because the moment I answer a phone call, they'll want to know where I am. Why am I taking so long to get back. And how dare you assume that I hate you. What the fuck man?"

He hung his head and grabbed her hand, "I can't lose you again Deni. I've lost so much lately. My wife was murdered, my kids barely know me, Piney doesn't want to know me anymore. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose Jax too. I would have been okay if you hadn't come back. But now that you're here, I'm not letting you go back without a fight."

His words had cut into her like a knife. A lot of shit had happened in his life. Donna was Opie's first and probably only love. They were perfect for each other. Deni had wondered why she hadn't seen her at all. It was because she was... dead. She didn't even know that Ope had kids. Anything she did, someone would be getting hurt.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Stacey had gotten a hold of Deni's mother, Pamela. She was living in Vegas, completely burnt out. Stacey had heard from Tyler that Deni had gone... somewhere ... to see family. So Pamela told Stacey that the family Deni would be referring to would be in Charming, California. So as soon as they could, Stacey and Tyler packed some things up and started the drive to Charming. Pamela even gave them the address for Teller-Morrow Automotive so they knew where to go.

Soon enough, Stacey and Tyler would be finding and bringing home their friend.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OA**

**Oh looky, a longer chapter. Everyone happy? LOL. Well, I have many plans this weekend, so I won't be updating this story until probably Monday. I love you all. ****I cannot stress this enough but ... GO AND VOTE! ****Reviews please.**

**Also, to everyone reading... please pass this story around to other users. It would mean a lot.**

**RoseRedGurl**


	11. Chapter 11: Memory

_It was the night before graduation and Deni was freaking out. She had been feeling this way for a while. She was pissed with herself with not applying for scholarships when she had the chance. So now, instead of going to University, she was stuck with community college... that is if she was lucky. Letting out a huff, Deni collapsed on the bed in the guest room the Winston family had given her. The Tellers were ready to take them in and Deni probably would have stayed there, but something kept her at The Winston's. A magnetic force of some kind._

_She heard the door speak open. Deni assumed it was Mary coming in to say goodnight, but she was wrong._

_"What are you still doing up Deni? You do realize we have school in the morning?" Who know that Opie Winston would become the voice of reason._

_Somewhere between Sophomore and Junior year of high school, Opie had become the voice of reason between the three of them. Jax found it eerie but he was glad that one of them did._

_Deni sat up and looked at her friend, "I never thought I would say this but I'm too excited for school."_

_Opie gave her a fake, shocked look. The look earned him a punch in the arm._

_"I'm serious Ope. I've got too much on my mind."_

_Opie nodded, "I know what you mean. Jax told me that started the day after graduation, we start prospecting."_

_He seemed so excited. Deni felt a little guilty for hoping it didn't work out. She still couldn't believe Jax talked Opie into prospected. She couldn't believe Jax had talked himself into prospecting. All throughout middle and high school, the two talked about how they wouldn't have anything to do with SAMCRO. Then, after J.T. died, Jax became a bit obsessed. Who wouldn't? The club was there for him and Gemma like no one else. It was a family structure that Jax had always wanted. And of course, he couldn't do anything without Opie._

_Sometimes Deni wished she was a boy so she could have prospect with them. Then she would start thinking about the past and how weird being a boy would have been. How she probably wouldn't even be friends with Opie and Jax. She certainly would be as close as she was._

_Opie noticed Deni was off in her own world, "Penny for your thoughts?"_

_"I'm scared," she explained, "I wanted University so bad and I don't have money for it."_

_"I'm sure your mom would pay if-" He then received stink eye from Deni._

_She couldn't believe he brought Pamela up, "I wouldn't ask that bitch for anything. If she wanted to be my mom, she should have stayed in Charming."_

_Opie apologized, feeling bad that he opened that wound again. Ope knew how Deni felt about her mom. The woman abandoned her two years ago, but had been emotionally and physically distant from her daughter since Dan died. It was like Dan Riggs was the glue that kept his family together. Another reason Deni may have chosen Winstons over Tellers was, even before her mother left, she spent a lot of time with them. John Teller may have been her second father, but that was only because he always referred to her as his daughter._

_But in reality, Piney and Dan were nearly thick as thieves. And when they'd all gotten the news, Pamela had brought Deni over to the Winstons and left her there for a come of days._

_Deni felt a hand on hers, Opie was now in front of her. He was crouching and his eyes stared into hers. He gave her a smile, "What's on your mind?"_

_"My dad," Deni's voice cracked, "Remember how my mom dropped me here after we found out?"_

_Opie nodded, "Vividly. I'd never seen you so upset."_

_A mournful smile crept onto Deni's face, "I didn't even know what was going on until the funeral. Dad was missing and Pamela wouldn't speak to me. I thought I'd done something wrong."_

_There was silence. Neither knew what to say next so they didn't say anything. Opie squeezed Deni's hands, kissed her forehead and stood._

_"I need to get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day. Try to get some sleep, Deni. You're too crazy to be the one that passes out during graduation."_

_Deni let out a soft laugh and thanked Opie for checking on her. It was a sweet thing to do. She was able to get some things off her mind and heart but there were still so many worries and things still there._

_The heaviest one was the one to leave Charming tomorrow night._

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OA**

Deni awoke, in a foreign place and an arm slung around her waist. Blinking a few times, she noticed that the foreign place was in fact one of the dorms in the clubhouse. Had she partied last night? There wasn't any hangover headaches and no morning sickness.. so she ruled that out. She was dressed in the clothes she came over in last night. Everything, minus her shoes, which she hoped she hadn't lost them.

She peered down on the arm wrapped around her and smiled at what she saw. A leathered dressed biker, that slept as soundly as a baby. Deni had never seen Opie sleep this soundly.

Carefully removing his arm, trying not to wake Opie, Deni rose from the bed and tiptoed out of the clubhouse. Walking back to the garage parking lot, she found that she couldn't find her car. Searching herself, she found that her keys were missing, not to mention her shoes.

Out of nowhere came Juice, "Morning. Sleep well?" He smirked.

"Yeah-" If Deni hadn't been so worried about her car, she would have noticed the smirk, "Have you seen my car and my keys... and possibly my shoes?"

Juice nodded, "You left your keys in the garage. I saw that your tires were low so I brought your car in. It's in the garage," he handed her the car keys, "But as for your shoes.. I don't know what to say. Maybe Opie can help. Last time I saw you both, you were headed for the dorms."

Deni caught what he was doing that time, "Trust me, nothing happened and nothing's gonna happen. I love Ope but no more than a brother. Now if I had slept with anyone.. I'm pretty sure everyone would know by now."

He looked confused.

"I'm not exactly the quietest person..." Juice smirked again, catching what she meant, "Besides, I'd sooner fuck Tig then happy."

And that's where she lost Juice, "Tig? Really? I didn't see him being your type."

"My type? How would you know my type? You don't even know me."

Juice chuckled, "A vibe I get. You seem like you'd be into ... well guys who aren't Tig."

Deni nodded, "I guess my boyfriend would agree with you."

_So she has a boyfriend? Then what was she doing with Opie?_ Juice pondered. Once again, he couldn't wrap his head around that she had a boyfriend. Deni looked like she would have a ... softer boyfriend than Tig but no one that she'd but labels on.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

**1,208 words. Holy crap, I think this is the longs chapter I have. It's 1:52 in the morning. It took me an hour to write this. But I did it for you all. That way I'd have a chapter up and (hopefully) a lot of reviews on Monday (which is when I'll be writing chapter 12).**

**Now, I know I've said this before, but ****I NEED your feedback**** now. I'm seriously starting with history and back stories with Deni and her connections with the SONS. Also with her friends in Arizona.**

**The more feedback, the longer chapters you get. Seriously, that's how it's gonna be.**

**I know I'm kind of of Timeline. I'm going off Season 3. I know that they went off to Belfast pretty much right away, but we're slowing that down for a while.**

**Literally, you all need to go vote (if you haven't yet) NOW!**

**As of right now, the votes are: Tig with 9 votes, Kozik with 6 votes, Opie & Jax are tied with 5, Juice with 4 votes and Tyler with 1 vote. Want more votes for your person, get FELLOW fanfiction users to read the story and vote as well. ;) On Monday, the poles will be closed.**

**Please Vote, Review, Favorite, Follow, & Tell Your Friends**

**Love You All!**

**~RoseRedGurl**


	12. Chapter 12: Make Up

Deni and Jax hadn't spoken since she punched him. You could say she regretted the repercussions from the incident. She'd left Jax with a blackish-purple bruise covering his eye. They hadn't said one word to each. They hardly even looked at each other. Whenever Deni was over at TM and Jax came in the room, Deni would leave. Neither of them liked the situation but they were both stubborn. Neither of them were willing to be the first to apologize, so they ignored each other. And considering the circumstances Jax was under, he was able to hide from Deni.

Opie had called Deni and told her to TM, said that it was important. She drove down there as fast as she could.

When she she got to TM, Deni was told that Opie was at the dorms, waiting for her. She had to admit that it was a little strange. Opie waiting for her in the dorms, a place who's main purposes were for crashing and smashing.

But it was all apart of Opie's plan. He hated seeing his two best friends not speaking to each other. They use to be so close. Now they acted like strangers that wanted nothing to do with each other. Well, he'd had enough. If he was going to get Deni to stay in Charming, he knew the two needed to make up. He'd told Jax that he needed to talk with him, so Jax went to the dorm.

Moments later, in walked Deni. She and Jax made eye contact and a knot formed in her stomach. _Hopefully he's just finishing with Jax. Because I can't be around him right now,_ Deni thought.

"What's going on?" Deni asked.

Opie stood against the door, behind Deni, "You two are going to work this shit out. I'm not going to stand back and watch as you two avoid each other. What happened to being best friends? So, until this is resolved... you both ain't leaving this room."

**SOASOASOASOASOA**

Jax stood one side of the room, Deni on the other side. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She had grown up and changed so much, too much. She was taller, her stomach was flatter. Her hair... it was darker and longer. He could remember a time where he had dared her to grow it long, but Deni wouldn't. At the time, Deni wanted her hair short and that long hair would get in the way if she got in a fight. He half-smiled at the thought.

Then he started thinking about why they were in here. He knew it was his fault. He was the one that hit her. And that made him want to throw up. Jax would never, EVER put his hands on any woman that he even remotely loved. He'd kill for Deni... and he hit her. _I fucked up big._

"This is your fault, you know? The only reason we're in here is because you fucked up big."

Jax nodded, "I know."

"And that was... what do you mean you know?"

He approached her, making her stumble back a little.

"I was wrong and slapping you was the worst thing I could have done."

Deni didn't know what to say to him. She was still in a bit of shock from all of this. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. All she wanted was her best friend back but she didn't know if she'd be able to trust Jax again.

She froze when he took her face in his hands, "Tell me what to do to make this better." His pleads broke her heart.

"I don't know Jax. I wish things could go back to normal, but what is normal for us Jax? The last normal we had was ten years ago."

Tears were falling from her eyes, hitting Jax's thumbs, "I just want my best friend back."

"Me too."

Deni wrapped her arms around Jax and held on to him, as if for dear life. As if he was the only one keeping her on the ground. Gravity didn't matter... it's not like it was the most important thing right now. This was. Right here. Right now.

"What now?" Deni asked.

Jax loosened his grip, only to have Deni tighten hers, "We try to move on. We're family Deni. You're my baby sister and I need you."

Almost as much as Deni needed him.

But happy moments couldn't last forever. Not the ones that wanted to be preserved for as long as possible. Their happy moment was interrupted by a loud bang on the door. Deni released from Jax and opened it finding Kozik.

Deni rolled her eyes at the man, "Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt your... whatever this was, but Deni... someone's here to see you."

Deni and Jax exchanged a look before exiting the dorm and walking into the main part of the clubhouse. Deni stopped short when she saw who it was. She couldn't believe it. How the hell did they find her?

"Deni, what's going on? Who are these people?" Opie asked.

She opened her mouth and said, "Stacey, my b-best friend from Arizona and Tyler, my b-boyfriend."

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

**I only have a couple requests from everyone.**

**First, REVIEW!  
Two, Please (if you haven't) VOTE IN THE POLL!  
Three, Please pass this story along to fellow fanfiction users. SOA fic readers and non SOA fic readers.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Love You All.**

**RoseRedGurl**


	13. Chapter 13: No Longer There

**To clear up any confusion, Tyler is DENI's boyfriend. Stacey's boyfriend is Charlie.**

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

She opened her mouth and said, "Stacey, my b-best friend from Arizona and Tyler, my b-boyfriend."

Deni was in complete shock. Stacy and Tyler... were there. In Charming. At the club. How could the know where she was? Deni was careful not to tell them anything. The biggest detail she had given to either of them was that she was going to see family. That wouldn't have given anything away. Deni never talked about her family while she was in Arizona. And no one from Charming knew her new friends in Arizona, and vise versa.

"Best friend my ass. Best friends don't leave a two sentence note and take off without letting anyone know where she's going."

Jax's jaw dropped, "Don't feel too bad. She left us for ten years without a single work."

Deni scowled at him, "Shut up Jax," she turned back to Stacey, "Stacey, I'm sorry. But I didn't want you guys following me out here."

"Why? Planning on eloping with one of the big and bad bikers?"

The boys had to admit, they hurt a bit; and it made Deni whine out, "Stacey!"

"Can you blame her Deni? She's hurt," Tyler said, "Now can you just do us a favor and get your shit so we can go home?"

Deni looked at the SONS. Their eyes pleaded that she didn't leave. Opie and Jax looked like they were about to lose it. They couldn't lose their best friend again. Deni swallowed hard and took a step away from Stacey and Tyler.

"I'm sorry. I can't go back to Arizona... I mean, I will but only to get my things."

Tyler took a step towards her, "You're leaving us? Me? But we have a house. We have a life."

"You have live with his pussy?" Tig asked. It earned him a dirty look from Deni.

Stacey couldn't believe what Tig had just uttered, "You honestly want to stay _here_? These people aren't the kind of company you need to be keeping. You belong with us. We're your family!"

Deni shook her head, "No," she stepped back from Tyler and ended up against Juice, "This is my family. I was born here, raised here. I went to my first dance and had my first kiss here. I experienced the worst kind of loss here. 18 years of my life was spent being rooted into by Charming, California."

"But you came to us and you stayed. Ten fucking years Deni. Was that just a joke to you?" Tyler asked.

She shook her head, "No. When I met you and Stacey, I was happy. But not because it was something that I wanted. I needed you guys. I needed someone to be there for me. A comfort zone."

And the truth came out. Deni had been using Stacey, Tyler, and Charlie since she met them. Of course, if it wasn't them, it would have been someone else. Whether she had met them in Arizona or moved on across the country.

Stacey sighed, "Deni, you need to choo-"

"Don't. Stacey, don't you dare give me an ultimatum."

Stacey seemed a bit surprised, "You are such a selfish bitch! You leave out of the blue and come here saying you'll be back in a few days. Now you're staying here? In this _fucking_ place?!"

Tyler was a little surprised that the bikers weren't stopping this. Little did he know this was normal. The SONS never stopped a fight unless it had gone too far. Tyler wondered how long the SONS would allow this fight to continue. Stacey was getting in Deni's face. He had to admit, as hot as a chick fight was, he hated seeing his girlfriend and her best friend fighting. He wished Deni had never left Arizona. None of this would be happening.

Stacey got closer in Deni's face, "You've been such a pain in my ass since we met. You're so fucking needy."

"Well if I'm such a bitch then why the fuck did you stay friends with me? You are such a hypocrite. Some friend you are."

Stacey shoved Deni, "Do something then, bitch!"

Deni walked up to her and swung at Stacey. The sound of her fist making contact with Stacey's face sent shivers down all of the SONS and Tyler's back. Stacey's nose would be sprained, if not broken. A hell of a lot more would have happened if Jax hadn't held Deni back from hitting the Arizona girl anymore. Tyler held Stacey back, who was back on her feet.

"How did you even find me?" Deni asked.

Stacey spit out a little blood at her, "I called your mom."

That was enough to make Deni struggle in Jax's grip again. She wanted to beat the shit out of Stacey now. That nosey bitch! And how dare Pamela tell anyone anything. She lost her rights to care when she left Deni.

**"**If you want to live here, that's fine. We'll send you your stuff." Tyler told Deni, "So... are you staying here?"

Deni didn't even have to look to see the SONS in a little unease. They were all worried that this could send their precious Deni back to Arizona, never to be seen again. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded, "Yeah. This is my home. I belong here."

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

After the large fight, Deni and Tyler had gone for a little walk. They had some things they needed to discuss before he and Stacey left for Arizona. They discussed what to box up from the house. Deni just decided on him boxing up all of her clothes and bedding and everything else of hers. He would send it to TM. Deni would figure out where to put it later. She would have a couple of days before her things came from Arizona. Deni then thanked Tyler for not losing his cool with her. She really admired how he was able to do so. Stacey, however had freaked out.

"It's because she's losing her best friend, Deni. You'll have to forgive her. She'll feel terrible once we get back."

It was understandable. In more ways then one. Was that the way Jax and Opie felt when Deni disappeared? It would have to be multiplied and amplified. They were grown men, not a hormonal 28 year old girl.

"So I guess this means we're over, huh?" Tyler asked.

Deni nodded, "I don't see how we could make this work. Long distance relationships don't work, I'm not coming back to Arizona and I know you don't want to move to Charming. It's the only thing we can do."

Tyler nodded.

The couple took their last hug as a couple, and by the time their arms released each other, they were no longer a couple. Just two people who use to date. It was a bit heartbreaking. Deni had waited for them to leave before she started crying. Opie had to come out of the clubhouse and just held his best friend while emotion poured out of her broken heart.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Deni had asked Opie to take her somewhere. Although, once she got there, she was started to regret. _She_ would be angry that Deni hadn't gone to see her the moment she got back.

The two walked into the hospital and stepped into the elevator. Deni felt a large knot in her stomach.

"Opie, I don't know if I can face her."

Opie took Deni's hand, "You lived in her house for about three weeks. How could she still scare you?"

"Because once Pamela officially left, I chose to stay with you and not Jax."

Opie chuckled, "She defiantly wanted you with Jax and not Tara."

Deni gave him a look, "If it came down to it, she wold much rather have a hooker with Jax then Tara."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Deni followed Opie to the the room that a Prospect was guarding and Clay slept outside of. Deni smiled at the sight of the devoted President. Gone to see his old lady and fell asleep waiting to see her. Deni nudged the man's shoulder. When he awoke, he grabbed the girl in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. He then wished her good luck as she proceeded into the hospital room.

Deni's eyes met hers, as she entered the room. A smirk came on the older woman's face as she said, "It's about damn time."

"Hi Gemma."

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

**10/2/12 Episode: Okay, Wendy's still in Charming and I LOVE HER! Hearing Donna's name tugged on a few heartstrings. Juice with his shirt off... oh my ... I can't handle that much beauty. MEEP! I cannot even here about Opie with my heart stopping ... without wanting to cry. Now, is it me or has it been forever since Jax even uttered "Darlin" to anyone? And seeing the box, hearing & seeing Lyla cry, I'm crying now - I can't remember the last time a TV show made me this emotional. And then that girl fight. I'm done with Gemma. DONE! Jax on the roof, with pictures from childhood. I can't deal with this.**

**Mother, Father this episode was one of the hardest to watch. Well, I'm going to go cuddle up with my SOA blanket and cry.**

**There you go my lovely readers. ****Vote in the poll on my page, not in the reviews!  
****Review!**

**Please give me a couple of days to get myself back together as I recover from Tonight's Episode.**

**Also , make sure to review & you'll get a cookie!**

**Love you all,**

**RoseResGurl**


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome Home

**Here You Go**

**SOASOASOASOA**

The SONS were back from their Ireland "trip". So obviously, the SONS had a welcome back party for them. Jax had stayed home, along with Tara, to watch over Abel. In the past, Jax hadn't really been around for his son, but things were going to change. So, instead of staying at a party that could get him into trouble, he stayed home to spend him with his old lady and baby boy. He was so happy to have him back. He wasn't going to miss a single second of it.

It wasn't like the boys were going to miss him. They had other things on their minds. On their laps.

Croweaters walked around and did whatever was asked of them by any SON. Deni had no idea why she had stuck around. She knew what happened at these parties. But watching these men in their "natural" habitat was interesting. Eating up every bit of attention that fell onto their laps, and sometimes moving it to a more secluded area of the clubhouse.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice asked. It ended up being Kozik. There was an amber bottle in his hand. He brought it up to his mouth and swallowing the alcohol.

Deni shook her head, "This is just too weird. I mean, I know what goes on in here but to actually see it.. it's kind of trippy."

Kozik nodded, having a somewhat understanding of what she said.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you out there?" Kozik gave her a confused look, "Don't give me that look Kozik. What? Are you unable to get any?"

He let out a chuckle. That was a new one, "Oh please. I can get it whenever I want," Deni nodded , not believing him, "I don't see you getting either. I mean hey, girl on girl is pretty hot."

A laugh came out Deni's mouth, causing a few pairs of eyes to turn and look at her. A pair or two watched jealously as Deni and the Tacoma SON chatting it up.

"Kozik, there are guys in here. If I wanted to, I could grab someone right now."

He got in her face, "I dare you."

Deni cocked an eyebrow, "Isn't that a little childish?"

All he did was smirk at her. Deni rolled her eyes, tossed back a shot and stood up, walking to the middle of the room.

Finding a SON was a little harder than she thought. The majority of everyone had someone to preoccupy them. She would have just given up but Kozik was still sitting at the bar, smirking away. Deni was not going to let him win this. She needed to find someone. ANYONE!

That's when she spotted Juice at a booth, by himself. He was watching her, and grinned when her eyes met his. Biting her lip, she walked up to him.

"Enjoying your night?" Deni asked.

Juice grinned, "I am now."

"Smooth."

Kozik couldn't believe it. How the hell did a fine piece of ass like her choose a retard like Juice? He could remember when Juice was just a Prospect. He was so much fun to pick on. But Juice took every blow and ended up patching in, making his brothers proud. Still, with all the guys to choose from, ... Juice. She chose Juice. Even Opie couldn't believe it. He and Lyla had been talking and now all he could do is watch as Deni flirted with his brother. He had to admit feeling a little jealous. The two had always been close, but Opie never pursued the matter, especially after hearing she had a crush on him. But that was high school and this.. this is real life. And nothing would be more real and give Ope more pleasure then to punch Juice's face in.

"How was Ireland?"

Juice shrugged, "Didn't get to see much of it. With working to find able and being the technical guy... I didn't get out much. But I don't mind. I prefer Charming."

Deni smiled a bit, "Any particular reason?"

All he could do was blush. Obviously the SONS, the club, this family- brotherhood.. that was what kept him coming back to Charming. But if none of that mattered, what was keeping him coming back was Deni and she was finally single. The only thing he had to worry about was the every so protective Opie, who was sending death glares his way.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

**First order of business ... I have never been so uncomfortable watching this episode. The belle that doesn't tell. I couldn't watch the screen , I was so uncomfortable. It was worse than Tig in the bathrobe talking about Lube being the humane thing. This show goes from making me cry to laughing so hard I almost peed. Then the break in to the Cop's house. His woman getting shot.**

**Reviews Please... and believe it or not... polls are still open. You can still cast your vote for who you want to see Deni end up with (Romantic way wise)**

**RoseRedGurl**


	15. Chapter 15: Much Needed Rest

While watching her flirt with Juice, Kozik couldn't help but feel a rather bit jealous. Everything about this didn't sit right with him. Although he did kind of push her to do it, Kozik didn't think she'd actually do it. Last time he saw her, she was really reserved when it came to the male species in general. Not that she was a total prude, but she wouldn't flirt with anyone in a room of stangers. If he knew that her personality had changed so dramatically, he wouldn't have even brought up the subject.

Then he caught Opie glaring at Juice. He was always so protective over Deni.

Deni was enjoying herself. Getting under Kozik's skin and flirting with Juice. Harmlessly of course. She took in every detail of the Son's tech. Everything from his delicious skin to his hand resting on her waist. Not that she wasn't guilty of physically flirting as well. When her hands weren't on his shoulders, she tracing the tattoos on his head. Deni had never seen anything like it before.

In a short of words- she thought it was pretty, "Ballsy."

"Sorry?" Juice asked, confused by what she meant.

Deni realized that she had spoken out loud, "Hmm.. Just admiring the artwork on you head. Pretty ballsy. You're the only guy I know who would actually do that."

Juice smiled and cockily said, "It makes me unique."

Kozik felt another serge of jealousy when he saw that Juice had made her laugh. He loved the guy like his brother, but at that very moment, he really wanted to lay one of his fists into Juice's face.

It was near to impossible to get Deni to laugh. Everyone knew that. You had to be pretty damn special to get a single chuckle out of her. Deni had learned early on that laughter was one of the purest forms of happiness. So she promised herself she would only do so if she was 100% happy that very moment. Other than her father and Piney, no one had gotten a genuine laugh out of her.

Sons all around the clubhouse noticed this. Kozik and Opie noticed first. Chibs and Bobby were next. Last to see this was Tig. They all wanted to throttle Juice... at the same time, they wanted to know what he had done.

And the various Sons staring at them didn't go unnoticed to Juice. In fact, it made him a little worried.

Deni could feel their eyes on her as well. She knew there would be questions tomorrow morning. Questions she didn't want to answer.

"Can I ask you something?" Deni smiled and nodded, "What made you come over here? I didn't think I was your type."

That made her raise an eyebrow, "My type? I have a type? Who in here would be my type?"

"Well, that guy that came here... he seemed like a total pu-" The look Deni was giving made him reconsider his words, "... a softy. And from the stories I've heard from Tig and the others, you like your guys-"

"You're listen to Tig, of all people? He isn't exactly an unbiased party. What stories were shared about me?"

Juice grinned, "Just that you had a taste for bikers."

"Aren't you a biker?" Deni teased.

He nodded and replied, "But not the kind you _crave_."

Once again, Deni laughed. But the laugh wasn't genuine, which made Juice bring up, "And how you never laugh. Tonight was the first time I've ever heard it. I know I've only known you for a couple of weeks but if what the guys tell me, you hardly ever laugh."

"So I'm a tight ass with a craving for criminals?" Deni spat at him, feeling threatened. "If I wanted a criminal to hook up with, I would have gone over to Happy."

Rolling her eyes, Deni stormed outside and walked home.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Since saying her goodbyes with Tyler and Stacy and needing a place to stay for the time being, Deni had been staying with Gemma and Clay. She had to admit, it was a bit strange. She slept in Jax's old room which had been cleared out. Now all that occupied it were some clothes, that had been thrown onto the floor, and boxes, which hadn't been emptied completely.

Seeing that she had some time on her hands, Deni filled it by unpacking. Putting clean clothes away in drawers and in the closet, and putting dirty clothes in a hamper. Next was sorting through pictures. Her heart tore apart seeing those of her and her Arizona ties. Tyler wasn't kidding when he said he would send EVERYTHING of hers. While packing such things, he hoped that seeing her old things would bring her back.

But no matter how hard they tried, Deni had made her choice. She was staying in Charming. She had to admit though, the pictures did make her think about going back, though she never would. How it would be easy to skip out of town but now the Sons would know where to look. And they could have someone get on her trail and bring her back or at least confront her. And confrontation wasn't something Deni liked.

Tired from all the emotions she felt, Deni undressed herself and slipping on a grey SAMCRO shirt, that she'd stolen from Jax's dorm at the clubhouse. She then laid back and got some much needed sleep, not knowing that her mind would be plagued of memories from the past.

**SOASOASOASOASOA**

**A longer chapter and up before the newest episode of SOA. I'm pretty pleased with myself. Well I'm off to bed.**

**Review, Vote, and all those awesome things.**

**Love Ya'll**

**RoseRedGurl**


	16. Chapter 16: Too Close for Comfort

**Holy Mother, it's been over a week since I've updated. I apologize for that. October is one of the busiest months of the year for me. With a load of school stuff (being an honors kid and all , at least in Science) , my birthday, Halloween, and all that fun stuff, I literally couldn't find time to update. So what I'm starting to do is write multiple chapters at a time.**

**If anyone wants to discuss last week's episode of SOA, and all of it's crazy shit, just add it in the reviews. Love Ya'll. ENJOY!**

* * *

Loud banging on the doors awoke Deni from he not-so-deep sleep. Tying a robe over her slim figure, and went to answer the door. Gemma and Clay must have been out, because that loud banging shit wouldn't fly with them. Opening the door, she found that it was Kozik, sporting his black (which looked more purple than black.)

"What the fuck, Kozik? It's ..." Deni looked around for a clock but couldn't find one. She then saw a watch around Kozik's very thick wrist and looked at it. "Only 2 o'clock.. So I've been asleep all day."

Kozik smirked, "And missed about thirty calls from Opie, Tig, and Mary. Ope told me come make sure you weren't dead."

That brought out a scoff from Deni. "Oh please, Ope of all people would know if I were dead."

The biker cocked an eyebrow.

"When I was younger," Deni laughed out, "Ope and I would always talk about how we'd bight the dust. It was agreed he'd be immortal and I'd impload from a gun shot wound." She saw the biker's confused expression, so she clarified, "I was ten when this was decided... but I'm sure you didn't come over to learn about my fucked up childhood."

Kozik grinned and nodded in agreement.

Deni smirked, "So is this visit business or social?"

"What the fuck were you doing with Juice last night?"

Rolling her eyes, "Not a social visit and no business. Well have a nice day dickhead."

Deni swung the door, intending it to close, but of course, Kozik caught it. He wasn't have this. His question would be answered. Right here, right now. He pushed the door back open, much to Deni's dismay.

"What do you want me to say Koz? You _dared_ me to go flirt with someone, so I did," A smirk formed on her face as she said, "You're just jealous it was you I was rubbing up on. I can't say I didn't think about it. But hey, Tig already hit you once. I'm sure if it was you, you'd be dead and I'd be in a convent."

She had a valid point. But did that mean she would have turned to him and not Juice, had Tig been elsewhere. He had to know.

"If Tig hadn't been in the room-"

Deni cut him off, "Don't go there. Please don't go there."

She hadn't noticed how close Kozik had gotten to her. He was crossing several person boundary lines, not to mention adding insult to injury. He'd come over furious about another son getting her attention and now that's what he was here for. But who could blame the man?

Deni was beautiful and had a beautiful body, from what Kozik could see. Her robe was hugging her in all the right places. All he wanted now was touch... trace every curve and kiss every inch of her sun-kissed skin. He wanted to feel her lips against his. Wanted to see her smile, wanted to hear her laugh. He'd been so happy when he saw her in Arizona. And he'd kept that a secret for her. He knew what it was like to want to get away. He'd been there when he was 18.

He just about lost it when he saw her bite down on the corner of her bottom lip. He took it as a green light to make a move. Leaning in, Kozik made it to her lips for a quick peck before Deni pulled back and punched him in the mouth.

* * *

**Okay here's the deal, I had this chapter up in the Doc Manager ready to update and then another chapter on my laptop. And then, my laptop monitor decided to stop working. And it'll be no more than three weeks before it's fixed. So please bare with me. I can't update until I get my laptop fixed. The only reason I'm uploading now is because I already have this up and there is a computer at my house.**

**XD**

**Review & Vote. Someone had wanted Kozik and Deni together. Whether anything happens between them is up to you all. Remember.. vote in the POLL on my PAGE! Votes in the reviews will not be taken into account.**

**Love You All. Hope Everyone is doing well.**

**-RoseRedGurl**


	17. Chapter 17: Questioning

**Still don't have my laptop and it's making me uncomfortable. I miss writing this story. So I'm saying screw it and rewriting.**

* * *

Deni had stayed in doors most of the day. Gemma had called a couple of times earlier in the day to make sure everything was alright. She told the older woman that she was fine and just needed to take a day to relax. Deni had been helping Gemma out at TM and when she didn't show up, can't blame Mama Bear for worrying.

She couldn't stop thinking about Kozik and it had her kicking herself. Deni didn't want to be thinking about him, but something about how daring he'd been. He'd just leaned forward and kissed her without any hesitation. And she'd hit him. _I really need to stop hitting people_ Deni thought. In the past couple of months she'd punched two people. Two men twice her size and managed to send them back stumbling. With Jax... well he deserved it and all that was over and done with. But Kozik... the man had startled her and he knew what he did wasn't a good idea.

Being close with Tig, Deni always tried to keep away from Kozik. Their feud started when Kozik accidentally got Tig's dog, Missy, killed. It was a complete accident but Tig would never forgive the man. After his old lady had left him and took the twins, Missy was all Tig had left. Not even Deni could smooth over the fight. So she choice her side and stuck to it. So any communication with Kozik was rare.

So she couldn't figure out WHY he kissed her. They weren't that close and the only time they had a decent conversation, it was just Deni begging Kozik not to tell anyone in Charming that he'd seen her. _Had I given him mixed signals... _It was all terribly confusing.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

**It's a bit short. I'd make it longer but I don't have the time. I'm using the family computer and another person wants on.**

**My birthday was on the 26th and I was given Season 1 on DVD by my little brother. It's amazing and I think I screamed a bit when I opened it. xD So I've been watching that. It's so weird to see how everyone looked in the beginning, especially Jax, Opie, Piney, and Half-Sack. Good Lord Ryan Hurst looked so different. And seeing Donna again was refreshing. I like her with Opie more than Lyla. Sprry Lyla fans, but Opie was genuinely happy with Donna.**

**Hope Everyone is doing well.**

**RoseRedGurl**


	18. Chapter 18: No Trust Part 1

**Maybe a little insight on Tig & Deni's relationship**

* * *

It was dusk when Deni drove over to TM. She watched as Tig and Kozik carried on a normal, seemingly calm conversation. The two had been getting along quite well and it was good for SAMCRO. Tig thought he was ready and could finally vote Kozik in. But he was wrong. There was still something in him that couldn't quite trust the man. And what was cutting into Tig that kept him from voting in Kozik? A German Shepard named Missy.

Waiting until Kozik went inside the clubhouse, Deni walked over to Tig. He was on the swing, at the small playground structure, head held in shame. He wished he could vote Kozik in. He wished it was easier to vote him in. Deni took a seat in the other swing. Tig looked at her and smiled. It seemed like he hadn't seen her in ages. She was always with Gemma or Opie or Lyla, or flirting with Juice. There hadn't been a moment, since she got back, that he'd had her all to himself.

Deni didn't know what to say to him. He and a few of the others were planning something big and they'd be going away for a while. She hated it. She hated that her boys would be taken away from her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"What do I say? Is there anything that could talk you out of doing... whatever it is that you're doing?"

Tig shrugged and told her, "No doll. We gotta end this shit. If we don't, it'll get bad."

He took her hand in his, "It's only be... a year tops."

Deni's eyes widened, "A year?! Do you know how much can happen in a year?"

"Less than what can happen in ten."

Deni pulled her hand away from his. Well, more like yanked it away.

"What the hell Tig? I thought you'd gotten over that."

He shook his head, "I'll never be over that. You put us through hell. You put ME through hell."

Tig had wished he hadn't said what he did, but it needed to come out. Everyone had let Deni off the hook for disappearing for ten years. It was about time someone said something to her.

"You've been getting away with leaving. I-"

Deni cut him off, "You think I got away with it? Do you not remember the black eye I had a while back?"

Tig winced, remembering the bruise she had when she came to TM.

"Jax screamed at me-"

**"**And he hit you?"

Tig looked about ready to kill, with murder in his eyes.

Deni stood up and sat across his lap, "I got it handled. Let it go Tig."

How do you let something like that go? Tig was ready to rip into Jax and here Deni was telling him not to. The girl had been like a daughter to him, and had been close with the twins. When she left Charming, Tig lost the last thing keeping him sane. The loneliness had made the man bitter and cynical. It wasn't pretty.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. I wrote it during school today! Who needs to pay attention, lol.**

**Thank You to everyone who is putting up with the crazy updating. I just wanted to give you all something more to read. I'll try and have another chapter tomorrow, but with it being Halloween, I'm not promising anything.**

**Reviews Please.**

**-RoseRedGurl**


	19. Chapter 19: No Trust Part 2

**Happy November 1st. I hope your Halloween celebrations were better than mine. But we aren't here to hear me complain about how much Halloween sucked. You all are here to read my lovely new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The two sat in silence, Deni pissed at Tig and Tig pissed at the situation. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Deni; she honestly thought things had been and were getting better. No one had said anything about the past decade for a couple of months. It wasn't fair that she was being yelled at _now._ And it wasn't fair for Tig. He'd lost this daughter and now, that he had her back, could protect her. She would let him. And it wasn't fair, to either of them, that they had to be separated again.

"Promise me something," Deni finally spoke up, "Promise me that, after you're out- when I get you back- we'll talk. Like the old days."

Tig liked the sound of that, "Only if you promise to stick around. I don't think my heart could take it if I lost you again."

Deni nodded, "I'm not going anywhere."

Tig smiled at the girl.

When she rose from the swing, Tig cocked and eyebrow at her and smirked, "Going somewhere?"

"I need to go apologize to a certain blonde biker for slapping him."

Tig looked a bit confused.

Deni smiled weakly and said, "Long story."

"I better hear it soon. And from you."

She nodded and walked into the clubhouse. Finding Kozik, at the bar... of course. Deni walked up to him, a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**Hmm ... Where could this be going? Where would you like it to go?**

**Only one way to let me know.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh , and thoughts on Tuesday night's episode... Let's converse. Also, if any of you happened to catch AHS last night, can someone tell me what I missed?**

**Love Ya'll**

**-RoseRedGurl**


	20. Chapter 20: The Morning After

Gemma watched as her surrogate daughter flirted with a nomad Son. She didn't like the idea, and she knew the rest of the boys would either, but she was happier it was a Son she was pushing up on and not someone else. A Son relationship was easier to handle. None of SAMCRO knew from firsthand experience but they were pretty sure. It had to be. It sure as hell was easier to put a stop to.

As well as the rest of SAMCRO was concerned, well, they had other things on their minds. The only Sons in the clubhouse were Happy, who was preoccupied by the blonde croweater in his lap, Juice who was flirting with a couple of the sweetbutts and Tig, who was standing with Gemma, watching along with her.

It wasn't something he was too happy about, but he thought that if the two got together Deni could convince the Tacoma to patch in. It was sick, and Tig would hate missing a patch over party, but it was something that needed to be done.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOA

The heat radiating from the sun was what woke Deni up. She found herself not to be in her own bed, but a bed at the dorm. There was a pounding in her head and last night was a bit of a blur. All she could remember was talking with Tig and then walking into the clubhouse. That was when she felt an arm around her waist.

Softly pulling the comforter back, a wave of relief came over her when she saw that it wasn't who she thought it was.

_Thank Jesus it's not Tig_, Deni was relieved.

Her lips formed a smile looking at the man. Last night could have been just a hookup for Kozik, but the fact that he stayed last night. Sure, it was the dorm he was crashing in for the time being, but he could have left or even kicked Deni out. _No he wouldn't do that_, Deni thought, _Gemma would kick his ass._

Sighing, the woman stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. The hot water felt so good against her skin. She found herself humming a tune. It was hummed softly but the echo in the bathroom made the humming loud enough to wake Kozik and bring a smile to his face.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOA

_Lyla had walked into the clubhouse, her face beaming. She found Gemma pretty fast. She was sitting at the bar nursing an amber bottle. She would go public to the rest of the club about the engagement but she wanted Gemma to know ASAP._

_Gemma congratulated the woman. She saw how much Ope seemed to love Lyla and how good Lyla was to Ope. Not to mention how good she was with his kids. They really liked Lyla that was pretty important. Even Opie noticed. He wouldn't ask her to marry him if he didn't think he kids liked her._

_What Gemma said next to the newly engaged woman confused her a bit._

_"Lyla, will you head to my place and pick up a change of clothes for Deni. Something tells me she's going to need them tomorrow."_

_Nodding her head she asked, "She crashing here tonight?"_

_Gemma smirked, "That's one way of saying it."_

_Lyla knew what Gemma meant and didn't waste anymore time asking questions. Deni was hooking up with someone at the clubhouse and Gemma seemed okay with it. There wasn't much more for her to say. She just did what she was asked and picked up a change of clothes for Deni._

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OASOASOASOA

Deni reentered the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her naked body. She saw the bed, empty and made. There was a folded set of clothes on the made bed and a note.

_I woke up and heard the shower. Duty calls, ya know? Well Gemma dropped these off and asked me to tell you to go see her once you've changed. – Kozik_

Sighing, once again, Deni got dressed in the clean clothes, picked up her ones from last night and proceeded out of the dorm room. The clubhouse seemed empty so it made sneaking out that much easier.

She made it all the way to her car. She through her clothes from last night in the back of the car and almost made it out of there. But someone yelling her name stopped her.

_"Deni, get in here!"_

It was Gemma.

* * *

**Longer Chapter ! YAY! I think that deserves a high five right ... no? Okay.**

**Well, I got my laptop back! I'm so happy! So there's only a couple more chapters left in this story. With my laptop back, I can finally get back on netflix and watch SOA. I saw that season 4 has finally been put up.**

**Also, I'm also planning out my next story, which is also a SOA fic.**

**Review please!**

**RoseRedGurl**


	21. I'm Sorry

**Please don't kill me.**

**I've kind of lost interest in this story.**

**So (until further notice) this story will no longer be updated.**

**Maybe one day.**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed this story and supported it.**

**- RoseRedGurl**


End file.
